


Расскажи мне о драконах, или Почему Чарли Уизли не хочет принимать пост директора румынского заповедника

by Greenmusik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: История о том, как Чарли дошёл до жизни такой.





	

Когда Чарли только прибыл в Карпаты, под завязку напичканный книжными знаниями, мечтами и надеждами, имея за плечами только диплом Хогвартса и четыре месяца летней практики в Уэльском заповеднике, его потрясли три вещи: Пьетросу, оказавшийся выше Бена Невиса более, чем на две тысячи футов, на острой вершине которого, до самого лета укрытой снежным шарфом, кто-то в давние времена поставил сторожку вместо замка, самое настоящее привидение, живущее в самом заповеднике, хотя обычно драконы не терпели поблизости никаких потусторонних сущностей, и, конечно же, первое в его жизни землетрясение. Обычно, когда думаешь об этом слове, то представляешь, что земля под ногами как минимум ходит ходуном, не давая устоять на месте; разваливающиеся дома, осыпающиеся скалы и прочие разрушительные подробности. Но никак не дребезжащий несколько секунд о подстаканник стакан с чаем.

— Вот поэтому мы находимся не на юге, — сухо прокомментировал призрак основателя и всё ещё единственного директора заповедника. — Там трясёт значительно сильнее.

При жизни Харви Риджбит был рисковым магом, не боящимся при случае оседлать дикого дракона или съездить за полсвета, чтобы выкрасть из кладки редкое яйцо. В Хогвартсе Чарли зачитывался записками о его похождениях и биографией, так обидно закончившейся почти сразу после его, Чарли, рождения. Именно из биографии он узнал, что профессор Дамблдор, оказывается, учился, а позже — занимался исследованиями вместе с великим драконологом, после чего Чарли не упускал момент подловить того в коридоре или галерее и снова и снова выпытывать подробности совместной учёбы и работы. Но Дамблдор больше любил рассказывать о военных действиях на восточном и западном фронтах обеих войн, в то время как Чарли интересовали только и исключительно драконы. Конечно, всегда можно было напроситься с папой в министерство, а потом сбежать на соседний этаж, в отдел особо опасных тварей, где работает не менее знаменитый, чем Харви Риджбит, Ньютон Скамандер, но мистер Скамандер и папа были далеко, а Дамблдор — вот он, почти каждый день в школе. Примерно на пятом курсе Чарли наконец-то сообразил, что Альбус Дамблдор вроде как директор школы, председатель Визенгамота и тоже вполне себе легендарная и весьма занятая персона, и настырные визиты сначала стали реже, а затем почти полностью прекратились; да и экзамены были всё ближе. В середине шестого курса Чарли сбился с ног, самостоятельно договариваясь о повторной практике в Уэльском заповеднике, куда предыдущим летом попал аж с двумя рекомендательными письмами — от профессора Дамблдора и от мистера Скамандера, и в то же время отбиваясь от настойчивых приглашений в юношеские квиддичные команды.

Однако, кроме условной близости к дому, Уэльскому заповеднику прельстить Чарли было нечем. Выросший на книгах и рассказах о Румынии, после Хогвартса он отправился не на стажировку в министерский отдел особо опасных магических тварей, не на север Уэльса, а в маггловский порт, где сел на паром, переплыл Ла-Манш, перебрался в поезд и с приемлемым комфортом доехал с двумя пересадками до самой Борсы, где приобрёл подержанную метлу и две карты горной гряды — магическую и маггловскую. Заповедника, правда, не оказалось ни на одной из них, но Чарли столько раз слышал и смотрел чужие воспоминания, что, казалось, способен найти его с закрытыми глазами. Ну, примерно так и получилось: когда на него наткнулись обходчики, глаза у Чарли точно были закрыты, потому что смотреть в пасть разъярённому дракону, когда он собирается тебя сожрать, вряд ли смог бы даже сам Харви Риджбит.

Так и получилось, что первое в своей жизни землетрясение Чарли Уизли ощутил в хижине на вершине горы в компании призрака Харви Риджбита, вычищая одежду от драконьих слюней и запивая пережитый ужас секретным успокаивающим сбором, главным ингредиентом которого была, кажется, настойка на драконьих рогах. Впоследствии было ещё много подобных посиделок: и вдвоём с к тому моменту уже Харви, и в компании напарников по смене, и даже в полном одиночестве зализывая ожоги, пока колдомедики в госпитале штопали менее везучих драконологов. Хижина пользовалась популярностью и среди магглов, поэтому щиты на магической части приходилось постоянно обновлять, но и то нет-нет, да и забредал кто-нибудь из них в комнату с нескончаемым запасом кипятка, потрескивающим сине-рыжим самоподдерживающимся пламенем камином и развешанными под потолком пучками волшебных или просто лекарственных трав.

Первые два лета Чарли учил языки: румынский, украинский, польский, венгерский, болгарский, русский. С румынским было проще всего — его он начал изучать лет в десять, так что теперь осталось только подтянуть грамматику. С русским, например, было сложнее, потому что некоторые слова звучали одинаково с украинским или болгарским, писались немного иначе, а означали совершенно противоположное. Но основной запас нужных для общения с местными драконологами слов был невелик, а кривую грамматику ему прощали.

Немного смущало то, что призрак Харви сопровождал Чарли чаще, чем остальных сотрудников. Кто-то поговаривал, англичанин ходит в любимчиках из-за того, что он англичанин, другие — что это потому, что Чарли рыжий, а Харви при жизни ни одной рыжей морды не пропустил. Самому Чарли льстило второе и обижало первое, а Харви был выше сплетен. Он поправлял произношение, подсказывал слова и периодически «экзаменовал» Чарли о выученном как в языках, так и о, собственно, драконах. Появлялся рядом, когда была необходимость во второй паре глаз или в ледяном прикосновении, убирающем боль с ожога.

Шрамов у Чарли было немного. Большая часть ран заживала под действием магии и зелий. Даже не все ожоги оставляли следы, не говоря уже о простых царапинах. Ну, и сказывалось то, что реакция у Чарли была хорошей, как и подобает отличному игроку в квиддич и увлечённому драконологу. Ребята любили свои шрамы, рассказывали байки о том, как их получили, и о том, сколько партнёров — на одну ли ночь или на несколько — нашли благодаря им. Байки о том, как заработал шрамы, Чарли научился складывать довольно скоро, но о партнёрах… Ни одна женщина не подходила к нему снова, ни один мужчина не предлагал повторить. Может, дело было в том, что Чарли и сам не стремился к этому. Не хотел заводить постоянные отношения и семью до того, как уверится, что знает о драконах достаточно, чтобы случайно не погибнуть? Не был заинтересован ни в одном из своих партнёров так же сильно, как в драконах? Скорее второе, чем первое.

Единственным, кто разделял его взгляд на семью, был Харви. Призрак никогда не осуждал, не спрашивал, когда же Чарли наконец остепенится, не участвовал в тотализаторе.

— Морита опять бушует. Заверни к ней после обхода, — говорил Харви, и Чарли только вздыхал и отправлялся к неуравновешенной драконице, к которой кроме них двоих и лишённых мозгов трёхлеток, никто во время гона приближаться не осмеливался.

— Плечо, пожалуйста, — просил Чарли, смазывая руку от локтя и выше, и Харви без жалоб на то, как отвратительно чувствуется человеческое тело, когда ты бесплотный дух, вплавлялся в обожённую кожу, замораживая до поры боль.

Появление в заповеднике Норберта Харви воспринял как личную победу. Для Чарли это оказалось непросто — мелкий норвежец чувствовал себя неуютно в слишком тёплом для него климате, отбирал львиную долю внимания и однажды чуть не погиб, пытаясь охладиться в заледенелом озерце. Это был не первый детёныш, выращенный Чарли, но, наверное, единственный из них, ни разу не пытавшийся его укусить или подпалить. После его первой случки Харви сказал, что Чарли успешно сдал очередной экзамен, и при этом висел так близко, что Чарли с трудом удавалось сфокусировать взгляд на почти прозрачной фигуре.

Чарли достаточно долгое время не отвечал на шуточки коллег, чтобы тем стало скучно, да и сам как-то не задумывался, что его детское увлечение чужими приключениями и дружеские отношения с призраком могут переплавиться во что-то, скажем так, непривычное. Но будучи в Шотландии во время тремудрого турнира, он… скучал. Драконицы, даже нервничающие после перевозки, воспринимались как лёгкое неудобство во время отпуска, семью Чарли навестил ещё в первый день и не сильно хотел общаться снова с мамой, которая, в отличие от ребят из заповедника, задавала неудобные вопросы как минимум раз в пятнадцать минут. Поэтому в следующий свободный от забот о драконах день он провёл в поисках личного рода развлечений и преуспел в этом. Услуги «развлечения» стоили половину месячной зарплаты, но он не заметил ни шрамов, ни недостаточной вовлечённости, ни того, что Чарли назвал его чужим именем. Но сам Чарли — заметил.

Потом было многое. И попытки убежать от себя, и попытки забыться, и надежда на то, что это пройдёт. Не прошло, не забылось, а бежать было некуда. Харви будто не замечал, что поведение его любимчика изменилось, и всё так же был рядом, проверял его работу, подменял отсутствующих по семейным обстоятельствам напарников. И прочил Чарли должность следующего директора.

— А кто ещё? Или ты предлагаешь мне всё посмертие потратить на то, чтобы следить за неумехами?

Чарли не считал, что остальные егеря — неумехи. Но с некоторых пор ловил себя на мысли, что чем дольше во главе заповедника стоит директор-призрак, тем дольше лично ему будет спокойнее и легче.

— Ленивый мальчишка, — журил его Харви после очередного голосования, на котором Чарли отказывался от поста заместителя. А на следующий день спасал ему жизнь, вовремя появившись перед мордой хвостороги или предупредив о браконьерской ловушке.

К этому времени Чарли уже смирился к тем, что в постели с безликими профессионалами представляет себе полупрозрачную фигуру. Смирился с тем, что если вдруг Харви случалось просочиться к нему в комнату «не вовремя», то это заканчивалось чрезвычайно быстрым и ярким оргазмом. Не смирился, но привык к мысли о том, что никогда не сможет по-настоящему обнять того, кого любит.

Единственное, о чём Чарли никогда не помышлял, это о том, чтобы умереть и стать призраком. Его устраивало быть живым, пусть даже при этом было очень больно и тоскливо. Умереть означало сдаться, подвести в первую очередь Харви, отринуть собственную мечту о драконах. Конечно, Чарли задумывался о том, что будет после его смерти, сможет ли он остаться рядом с Харви или найти того после… всего. Умеют ли призраки вообще любить? Или после жизни всё закончится? В этом была ещё одна причина того, что он не стремился к смерти — Чарли не хотел, чтобы всё заканчивалось. И именно поэтому он раз за разом отказывался отпускать Харви.

Да, это было эгоистично, да, это было глупо, да, это было странно. Но Чарли надеялся, что однажды он, достаточно смелый для того, чтобы войти к Морите, достаточно сильный, чтобы в одиночку справиться с трескающейся кладкой… Что однажды он наберётся сил и храбрости для того, чтобы озвучить призраку Харви Риджбита настоящую причину, по которой он отказывается отпустить того с поста директора.


End file.
